


Beach Boys

by Fu_yu



Series: Dirty Detectives: NSFW Collection [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kira (Death Note), Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bottom Near | Nate River, M/M, Meronia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Mello | Mihael Keehl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_yu/pseuds/Fu_yu
Summary: Taking yet another off-day, the two detectives decide to spend some time together at their local semi-private beach. And when you give two boys a bit of privacy, well... expect certain results.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Dirty Detectives: NSFW Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878940
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Beach Boys

Their off-day started pretty normally, to be completely honest. Both of them woke up, had their breakfast and coffee, lounged around for a bit - pretty standard morning routines. However, Mello couldn't help but notice just how nice the weather really was outside - not too hot, not too cold, perfectly sunny. So, naturally, he'd pose the idea of going to the beach with Near which, to his surprise, Near agreed to. It's not everyday Near's pale self got out of the house, much less without needing to be coaxed or bribed.

When the two actually got to the beach, they'd taken a route that not many knew of - other than a couple of surfer dudes and the two smartest people in the local area - and eventually found themselves on a somewhat private stretch of beach. Golden sand shone in the sunlight, with the beautiful blue of the ocean on full display, the sun shimmering off the surface in a manner similar to diamonds.

Oh, and a rather loud surfer dude. But, asides from him, Near and Mello were the only two on the beach, and boy were they going to take advantage of that fact. They'd started off innocently, playing in the water a little, challenging one another to a sandcastle competition - which Near fucking annihilated Mello in, by the way - and, overall, just standard beach things.

But, eventually, the two boys couldn't keep their eyes, or their hands, off of one another. And so, ever-too aware of the lonesome surfer out on the ocean, the two boys would head back up the dunes and into some very convenient beach shower stalls. Safe to say, for beach showers, they were in near-perfect conditions, in terms of cleanliness.

Mello and Near were about to change that, however.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Open up, Nate~" purred the taller male, gently grabbing a handful of white hair with the hand he had atop Near's head, the other wrapped around the base of the dick he'd smack on Near's face. Of course it'd end up this way - what with the way they were looking at one another, it was bound to happen one way or another. Evidently, it was happening within the 'privacy' of a shower stall. Locked, obviously.

Smirking up at his boyfriend, Near opened his mouth, letting his tongue loll out and brush against Mello's dick. "Aaaah~" said Near in response, ever so wildly aroused by their situation.

"Good boy~" responded Mello in an endearing tone, which only spurred on Near's desire and overwhelming lust. Seems as though someone's a slut for endearment. Mello positioned his tip at the opening of Near's mouth, letting it stay there as he'd ease his 'grip' on Near's hair. "I'll let you take it at your own pace," he commented, letting his base-wrapped hand move to instead press against the wall of the shower stall Mello had his back against.

Wasting no time at all, Near wrapped his lips around the tip, letting his eyes flutter closed as he'd suckle on it, just to get Mello nice and aroused. He'd move one of his hand up from his knees, wrapping it around the base of Mello's dick t0 better support himself as, after a good few suckles and subsequent sighs from Mello, Near would begin to take it in his mouth, getting a good portion of the way down his shaft before he could fit no more - only about an inch or two remained outside of Near's mouth.

"Hhhhhaaah... fuck..." grunted Mello, feeling his body shiver once Near had almost hilted his length entirely in his mouth. That delightful sensation coursing through his body only got stronger as Near began to bob his head back and forth, periodically sucking. He'd work himself into a pace, working Mello's length at a brisk pace with well-timed sucks to give Mello as much pleasure as he possibly could experience - and, judging by the noises he was making, Near was doing a _really_ good job.

Mello would, however, have to silence himself as he caught the sound of approaching footsteps, patting Near on the head to try and wordlessly alert him - and, while Near noticed, he wasn't letting up. Desperate to provide himself a cover story as the footsteps got closer, Mello quickly turned on the shower, letting the sudden burst of water cascade over him and the cocksucking Near.

"Ohhh, shit! You're still here?" asked a voice outside. Yep, definitely the surfer dude from before, that's for sure. "Thought you left earlier, dude!"

"A-Ah-" started Mello, needing to silence himself as Near delivered a _much_ harder suck, almost as if he wanted Mello to reveal what they were doing. "Ahhh I mean, yeah! Sand's a bitch t- mmmmmget rid of, y'know?" he'd respond, trying his best to keep it low profile, even if his voice was a little shaky.

"Absolutely, bro! Even worse when it gets in your swimsuit, that shit suuuucks," agreed the surfer, before he'd step into the shower just beside Near and Mello, turning on his own shower right beside them. And, all too eager to play with their semi-public setting, Near produced just that little bit more saliva to make his blowjob nice and sloppy, creating a bit of a wet noise with each bob of his head. Mello had to grit his teeth and curl his toes to try and stop himself from revealing their position, desperately trying not to let the surfer catch on to what exactly it was they were doing.

"So, like... where'd your friend go, dude? I thought he'd, like, be here or something?" the surfer asked, thankfully minding his own business and not caring enough to look over or under the stall.

"IIIIII think h-he went- unnh- o-on ahead. I dunno," Mello responded, temporarily shocked by a sudden, hard suck and a shit-eating grin from the bottom boy.

"Ohhh, right, right!" replied the surfer before turning off his own shower. _'Thank fuck he was just taking a short shower,'_ thought Mello, who breathed a sigh of relief under the water. "I'll be sure to say bye when I see him! See ya later, man!"

"B-Bye!" called Mello in response, listening to the surfer's footsteps grow more and more distant until eventually, Mello could hear no more. Then, turning the tap off quickly, Mello grabbed Near's head with two hands and pulled his head back, releasing his slickened dick from Near's mouth. "Seems like you _wanted_ us to get caught, huh?" asked Mello, who was, admittedly, a little out of his comfort zone in that moment. But, admittedly... maybe he didn't mind it all that much. It provided him with a nice hit of adrenaline.

All Near did was grin and nod, biting his bottom lip. "Mmhm. You have surprising self-control, for someone generally so impulsive," responded Near, whose cheeky attitude earned him a raised eyebrow from Mello.

"That so, huh? Well, since you want to get caught so badly," he'd say, leaning down to pick up Near, hoisting him up by the waist and holding him up off the ground as he'd slowly make his way out of the shower and down towards the beach. "Why not take it that extra bit further?"

Near could barely even respond before Mello set him down on the wooden boardwalk, quickly rummaging around in their bags that they'd left up there beforehand (to prevent any sand influxes) before he'd pull out the essentials - a condom packet and a small bottle of water-based lube. Because of course, he just _had_ to have those items on him.

As Mello prepped himself to wreck Near, the smaller of the two really began to push his luck, leaning up against the railing of the boardwalk and arching his back, presenting his rather plump butt to the other and giving it a seductive sway as Mello lubed himself up. "Don't keep me waiting, Mello~" ordered the boy, who could do little more than watch as his dominant boyfriend wasted no time in getting behind him, placing both hands on Near's hips and holding him firmly as Mello pushed his way inside, taking it nice and easy for the first few thrusts, before setting himself an admittedly rather rapid pace, holding his boyfriend tightly around the waist as he pounded into him, delighting in every sweet moan Near made. "Aah!~ Aaa!~ Haa!~ Mihael!~ Unnh!~"

In that moment, Mello really didn't care if anyone came across them. Maybe he really wasn't against the idea to begin with, after all. But, one thing's for sure - he wasn't going to leave Near 'unpunished' for that stunt in the showers, and the best way to 'punish' his boyfriend was to fuck him. _Hard._

Near, on the other hand, simply enjoyed the lovely view of the beach whilst _also_ , simultaneously, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's thick cock slamming into his prostate over and over and over again. Of course, the latter was much better, but hey - best of both worlds!

"This public enough for ya, Near?~" moaned Mello into Near's ear, whose immediate reaction was to nod, seemingly also _very_ aroused by the stark publicity of their sex, considering the fact that the only words coming out of Near's mouth were 'yes!' and 'harder!', amongst other incoherent moans and sighs.

Mello wasn't done with him just yet, pulling out momentarily to spin Near around and pick him up again, only this time to take him just a couple of steps away and lay him out on a nearby picnic table, spreading his legs wide and pinning him down to the table as he got right back into thrusting, pounding even deeper into Near in this position, watching his boyfriend's blushing face turn into an absolute mess as he moaned and panted. "Mello!~ Haaa!~ Aaa!~ M-Mihael, I'm- mmh!~ I'm close!~" he cried desperately, squirming on the table with his hands clutching onto whatever they could grab for support, feeling his climax coming on and _fast,_ before it hit, spilling a bit of seed onto Near's stomach with a lewd groan.

Wanting to get that last bit of 'punishment' out of the way, Mello would pull himself out once more and take Near off the table, instead plopping him down onto his knees in front of Mello as he removed the condom. "Open up again, Nate~" ordered the blonde boy as he stroked his length above Near, biting his bottom lip as he felt his climax approach steadily.

When Near opened his mouth, let his tongue hang out and repeated that same "Aaaah~" from before, it only took mere _seconds_ for Mello to reach his own climax, cumming on Near's face, making sure to get at least some of it into his mouth intentionally.

Asides from the bedroom, this might have to be the most fun place the two have ever had sex in. Granted, they haven't experimented fully with locations, if at all. So maybe a bit of experimentation was in order.

Who knows?


End file.
